the NARUTO and INO show
by CroOkedTwiSted
Summary: sakura host her own Show! please read, no parings


**The NARUTO and INO Show!**

Starring your host: SAKURA HARUNO

And some random people!

(The usual bad opening music)

The audience applauded as a 13 year old pink haired girl entered the stage and sat down on one of the couches.

"Welcome to the NARUTO and INO show, I am your host, which you should already know if you watched the beginning of this show ,type thing, you know the opening, so I'm not gunna bother telling you and if you don't know GO FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF!

Now today we'll just see what happens when we lock our 2 stars in a small claustrophobic closet together! Now please watch the screen."

A big flat screen TV came out of nowhere, showing a Naruto and Ino in a closet.

"NOT AGAIN!" Naruto yelled.

"AGAIN!" Ino shrieked "What do you mean by AGAIN!"

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh…that I classified information please leave a message after the tone, beep….continue….."

"what?"

"Oh nothing…nothing at all" Naruto laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

'BACK TO SAKURA'

"Well this is getting boring…AHA!...RELEASE!..." She grew silent picking up the remote slowly. "The…bunnies…. (Q the evil laugh)."

The audience gasped in horror some grown men even screamed like 5 year olds and fainted.

'BACK TO NARUTO AND INO'

They were banging on the door when the ceiling opened, and random bunnies just fell from the opening.

" BUNNIES FROM THE SKY!" Someone randomly yelled. WTF.

Naruto and Ino started to look around for the source of the yell but couldn't find anything.

"Oooookkkkkkkk then"

"Aaaaaaawwwwwwwww! What cute bunnies!" Ino cooed at the sight of the chibi bunnies.

"They are ssssoooooo cute!...I'm gunna eat them" Naruto said reaching out for a bunny.

When Naruto's hand was about 2 inches from the bunny, the bunny's eyes grew blood red, they opened there mouths to show rows of razor sharp teeth. They started to run for them then pounced.

"!"

'BACK TO SAKURA'

"Aaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwww aren't the bunnies so cute when they go crazy like that? I taught them everything they know…" Sakura cooed.

"Well that explains things…." Some random dude in the audience said.

"WHAT! WHO SAID THAT! WHO THE 'beep' SAID THAT!" Sakura randomly got a 20 foot pencil out of her pocket then threw at the guys head.

"YOU MOTHER 'beep' I'LL 'beep beep beep' PIE 'beep beep beep beep' SOUP 'beep beep beep' SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU 'beep beep beep' PANDAS IN A CERIEL BOX 'beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep' WHERE YOU HAVE TO 'beep' SIDEWAYS!" 'Pant pant pant'.

Everything was silent as they stared wide eyed at the host, only noise was baby crying, guy crying, and even some chair crying.

Sakura calmed down and reached into her pocket and pulled out a fresh hot fudge Sunday and started eating it. "Know what I need….I needs some water." Right as she said that Jackie Chan came crashing through the window and gave Sakura a glass of water.

"WOW! THANKS JACKIE CHAN!"

"Your welcome" and with that he flipped away backwards and out the window, the glass floating up and fixing itself on his way out.

Sakura turned to the camera smiling like an insane person.

'BACK TO NARUTO AND INO'

They were both sitting with their knees to their chest rocking back and forth from the bunny attack (the bunnies eventually ate themselves after a couple of them were covered in chocolate), terrified and scarred for life. The back wall opened and they got up and ran out as fast as they can. When they got out they were met by a cave looking around to see a hobo gigging in a trash can, with a random person tied to chair looking terrified.

The hobo looked up. "Hey, watchu doin here!"

"Uhh….well we a-"Ino was interrupted.

"YOU ON A T.V SHOW!" he asked.

"Uuuhhhhh ya we a-"She was interrupted again.

"I GOTTA CALL MY WIFE!" the hobo yelled and dug out a dead squirrel and started to press his belly 'beep boop beep beep boop' he put the squirrel to his ear.

"HEY STEVE GETS OFF THE PHONE! IM TRYIN TO TALK TO ME WIFE! DON'T HANG UP! GOD D-'beep'!" He looked around startled by the noise, shrugged and hung up the squirrel.

Ino and Naruto looked freaked out. "Well okkk…" Naruto started "We're gunna go no-"He too was interrupted.

"I'm a doctor! I do surgery! He said

"Now let me look at your brain" the hobo said getting a plastic spoon and pocking it into the tied up guys head (Shino) who looked utterly terrified.

"I'm a doctor….."

Naruto and Ino made a run for the closet, to see the front door open and ran through, only to end up in the studio.

'WITH SAKURA'

Sakura watched as they met the hobo, Rock Lee, and watched as they ran out the closet on set, panting.

"Well that all the time we have left!" She yelled to the audience standing up, "WELL INO AND NARUTO, HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR TIME HERE, AND HOPE YOU GET OVER YOUR NEWLY FOUND FEARS! We'll see you next time on the NARUTO AND INO SHOW!"

Madison yelled and turned to Ino and Naruto, "Now you have to watch the Hannah Montana series over and over again (Q another evil laugh)"

Ino and Naruto turned to look at each other.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto woke up in his bed, panting.

"'Sigh,' just a dream…." He then looked up only to see the hobo with a plastic spoon going for his head. "Doctooooorrrr"

"!"

Ino woke up, sweating and panting.

"What a dream…" She mumbled.

"That was no dream" She turned to see more killer bunnies surrounding her and Naruto, who had a plastic spoon in his head.

They, again, screamed as the bunnies attacked them…

'WITH SAKURA'

'Sigh' "I love my job" she mumbled lying on the couch, looking around the empty studio. Then jumped up.

"HIT IT WEIRD CAT THING!" She yelled, pointing to a blue cat wearing a blue shirt playing a keyboard and started dancing, then jumped up off the couch and froze on the air (FREEZE FRAME!)….

…. "SHIT IM STUCK!"


End file.
